Poison
by Godslayer64
Summary: He had a way about him that made you want to fall to your knees and worship him. And Gods be damned if he didn't know it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Final Fantasy VII, would I be writing fanfiction about it? And why, oh why, would I have made Aerith Zack's girlfriend in the game?

**Author's Note: **Hmm... I've had this idea for a while, had this prologue sketched out... but never really worked on any of it... but hey, let's give it a shot and see where it goes/grin/

Oh yes! The character "Tsubatchi" is mine, XD

* * *

Prologue: Enter Temptation

The loud ringing in his ears signified the end of another day spent mindlessly scribbling down notes of things he either did or did not understand. But despite it's almost head-ache spawning sound, the bell heralded the start of freedom for the weekend.

Cloud liked Fridays. Fridays meant he could go home and do his homework (should any be supplied) and know that he had two whole days ahead of him if he really couldn't be bothered with it.

Mondays were – as Mondays always tend to be – pretty damn lame, that feeling that you haven't quite managed to do everything you really wanted to do always seems to hit on a Monday morning after you've walloped the snooze button several times before finally leaving the house with dishevelled hair and half eaten breakfast.

Tuesdays were monotonous and held the venomous promise that though you may have survived Monday, you're not quite at the midweek mark yet. Ha.

Wednesday was the one that grinned rather mischievously and stuck it's leg out in front of Tuesday as he walked passed, gleefully informing him that aforementioned midweek mark was indeed, here.

Thursday was the worst. Thursday was the Tormentor. Thursday was the Dark Lord. In fact, forget the Four Horsemen, Thursday was the apocalypse itself. Why? Well, because Thursday liked to fuck around with your brain and play these little mind games and dangle the promise of Friday's freedom in front of your nose like a carrot on a fishing pole and laugh maniacally as you run around in circles foaming out the mouth.

Ah, enter the Saviour. Friday arrives and banishes the evil Thursday with its divine light. Praised be Friday.

Saturday... um... very little of Saturday was known to Cloud, since Saturday was the day Cloud switched off his mobile phone and slept. Yup, just sleep. Maybe he'd wake up to go to the bathroom and eat and drink, but the day was spent in his pyjamas, complete with fluffy chocobo slippers.

What?

Sunday was another evil day, perhaps not quite of the same calibre as Thursday... nothing compares to the horror that is Thursday. But Sunday was quite mean in the fact that it liked to whisper to you – rather sinisterly, in fact – that Monday wasn't all that far away.

But since it was Friday, it took Cloud a total of twenty minute, contrary to his usual thirty five to reach home. His mother greeted him with her usual smile, while his father grunted his "Hullo Cloud," without removing his nose from his newspaper.

Tsubatchi wasn't home yet, Cloud noticed, which was odd for a Friday, his class ended before Cloud's school day on Fridays. Maybe he was unsure of something in his coursework and decided to stay behind at college a while for a few pointers. Either that, or he was chasing women again.

The latter seemed much more likely.

Cloud dumped his school bag in his room and quickly changed into a comfortable pair of baggy jeans and a T-shirt branded with his favourite band before heading to the kitchen. He pulled the carton of milk from the fridge, then a glass to pour it into as an afterthought, rationalizing his mother would kill him if she caught him drinking from the carton. Last time wasn't too pretty...

It was at the moment upon replacing the carton in the fridge that the low grumble of a car pulling into the drive reached his ears. Sighing, Cloud took the milk out of the fridge and retrieved his brother's favourite coffee mug.

The front door opened just as Cloud had switched on the kettle, the sound of it closing again was quickly followed by Tsubatchi's voice calling "'M home Ma!" and then a quieter, "C'mon, I'll introduce you."

Cloud frowned at the blue light on the kettle, since when did Tsubatchi bring a girl home _and _introduce her to his parents? Strange events indeed. He could make out his brothers voice, but no one else's. More than likely due to the fact that Tsubatchi was, in a word, loud.

The kitchen door soon opened and Cloud was greeted with a friendly, "Hiya Cloudie!" Cloud nodded, still facing away from his brother as he spooned some coffee and two heaped spoons of sugar into Tsubatchi's cup.

"Oh! Awesome Cloud! How bout you Zack? Fancy a cup?"

It was then that Cloud heard the most beautiful sound he would hear in his life, rich and full of life, a sound that made his breath hitch, his heart race and his knees tremble all at once.

"I'd love one, thanks."

A shiver ran down Cloud's spine at the new-comers voice, almost musical, practically laced with honey. Cloud reached for another mug, trying his best to stop his hand from shaking so he wouldn't drop it. "What do you take?"

"Coffee please, black."

Cloud nodded and spooned some coffee into the mug, "Sugar?"

"No thank you."

Cloud nodded and added the boiling water to both, stirring them a little before adding the milk to Tsubatchi's and then stirring them some more before removing the spoon and standing aside so the two could retrieve their drinks.

When he turned, Cloud was glad he hadn't handed them their drinks, otherwise he probably would have spilled hot coffee all over himself. Zack's voice was ordinary compared to his face. Soft looking and healthily tanned skin framed by midnight black hair, styled in spikes not quite unlike his own, some bangs in the front falling into sparkling violet eyes.

Absolutely striking. He'd never seen eyes quite like them, almost sparkling. And those electric eyes were staring right into his own unflinchingly.

Cloud gulped. Hard.

He felt himself tremble – and prayed to whatever Gods that may or may not exist that no one noticed – when those dazzling eyes travelled slowly down his body, making their way back up again to the blonde's ocean blue eyes with a teasing smirk on his face. Cloud could only hope that the heat he felt in his cheeks wasn't visible.

"Yeah, I really am terrible at intros," Tsubatchi cut in obliviously, "Zack, this is my little brother, Cloud. He's kinda shy, but fun when you get to know him. Cloudie, this here is Zack Fair," Tsubatchi placed his hand on the tall, dark haired boy's shoulder, "he and his family moved into town a few days ago, started in my class today, so I thought I'd show him around a bit."

Cloud nodded and – trying his hardest not to blush any further – extended his hand, "Nice to m-meet you."

Zack grinned and took the offered hand, giving the blonde's a firm squeeze, "_Pleasure's_ all mine Cloud." he all but purred, eyes locked with Cloud's.

Cloud could feel his cheeks burn even more at Zack's obvious emphasis on the word "pleasure."

Zack let go when Tsubatchi placed his hand on the raven haired boy's shoulder.

"C'mon man, I've still got tonnes to show ya!"

Zack looked down into his mug, while Cloud took the opportunity to busy himself cleaning the dishes. Dishes were always a good enough distraction.

"I've still got a bit left Tsu'..."

"Alrighty, I'll go get the car started. Just come out when you're done, 'kay?"

Cloud heard the kitchen door open, then the front door open and close, then the sound of Tsubatchi's car door opening and shutting, followed by the roar of the engine.

That was when the realization hit him that he was all alone in the kitchen with Zack.

Alone. With Zack.

Zack. Him. Alone.

_Oh help..._

There was a muffled _thud_ as Zack leaned his hip on the side of thou counter next to him, "So... What do you do? Are you at college too?"

Cloud shook his head, trying to calm his racing heart. "No, I'm still at school."

Zack's eyes widened, - _Oh Gods, _don't _look into them _- "Seriously? You don't look _that _young..."

Cloud shrugged and continued cleaning the dishes, anything to keep from looking at the other.

"Y'know..." Zack began, his voice throaty and full of mischief as Cloud felt him move. Zack grinned a feline grin as he heard the blonde gasp when he stood behind the petite boy, his chin resting on Cloud's shoulder as he placed his – now empty – coffee mug to the side before sliding his hands slowly onto the blonde's slim hips.

"You don't have to be shy around me doll." Zack purred, his warm breath on Cloud's ear making the blonde shiver before Zack made his way outside to join Tsubatchi in his polished red Mustang, leaving Cloud with an empty kitchen and a thumping heart.

XXXXXX

It was only later that night – when he was sure he should probably be sleeping – lying in his bed that Cloud trusted himself to think about what had happened.

Zack Fair. His face was a work of art, his voice beautiful, and his touch was like electricity. He effected Cloud in a way that made Cloud want to do anything that Zack asked of him. To want to get down on his knees and worship the raven haired teen.

And the Gods be damned if Zack didn't know it.

* * *

Well.. there we have it... lol.

Reviews are love!


	2. Chapter one: The New Black

Well hello again! After some thinking, and a lot of randomness, I finally figured out where I want this story to go, and im telling you, its very different from what you might think!

So yeah, I changed the Genre from _Romance_ to _Romance/Action_ just thought you all should know, hopefully my train of thought will stick in this one and I wont get awful writers block like I usually do!

Oh! Answers to you lovely reviewers!

Kelle611: Heh, thanks, and here's the update XD

scarletHuntress: Yeah, I like shy!Cloud and sexy-olderguy!Zack too! Tsubatchi gets pretty cool later, XD

Littlecloud2140: Ta daa!

PoutingCutie: Hee, thank you! I'll make more Zack/Cloud interaction later.

TobiUchiha: OMG! I totally sobbed when I watched it! Yeah I hate Thursdays too, in fact, I pretty much based Cloud's feelings of the week on my own... minus the chocobo slippers... man... I wanna pair now S

SleighBells: Heh, yeah I was pretty proud of the summary, glad you liked it /grin

My Chemical Music Box: Glad you liked, but /old windows fanfare/ another chapter! No Oneshot here!!

Morgan Celestina Phoenix: Yes, that's exactly how we keep you hooked /cackle/

DreamFreak: thanks!

Accursed Silent Hill: Well thank you! Lol, it was actually the Alice Cooper version. I'm a bit of an originalist, and a metal-head at heart XD

Stoic-Genius: Heh, thanks, glad you like so much! And here's the continuation!

Disclaimer: _Fan_fiction. 'Nuff said

* * *

Chapter One: The new Black

_Sometimes, it's like you're a completely different person..._

_I just hate it so much.. I thought, maybe..._

_Why do you never tell me anything!? _

_It's not like I mean it, really... I just- _

_Why am I always left in the dark about everything!?_

_You know nothing about darkness._

Ocean blue eyes that had barely cracked open squinched shut as unfiltered sunlight streamed through his bedroom window. Despite the cheerful chirping of the birds outside, Cloud did not feel the slightest bit happy that the early morning sun had woken him up.

"Forgot to shut my curtains again... damn..." the blonde croaked and rolled over, not realizing that there wasn't enough bed for him to roll over on, and thus falling promptly to the ground with a less than dignified squeak, quickly followed by a loud _thwump._

The door was quickly thrown open as Tsubatchi's rainbow – although very sleep-mussed – head dived into the blonde's room.

"Cloud? Is everything alright?" Tsubatchi cried, sounding worried.

"Ow..." the blonde groaned, rubbing at his backside _and_ his eyes, as much as he appreciated his brother's concern, Tsu's hair was just far _too_ bright sometimes.

Tsubatchi let out a tired sigh and made his way over, kneeling next to his -much smaller – younger brother and patted his wild – and _very_ mussed – blonde hair. "Don't tell me you fell out of bed again?"

Cloud, either because he thought Tsubatchi's question didn't merit an answer or he was too tired, simply glared.

Tsubatchi smiled lazily at him, "C'mon, I've not had enough coffee for civilized conversation yet, besides, ma's making pancakes."

Cloud immediately brightened at that – albeit sleepily – and followed Tsubatchi downstairs. So his sleep might have been interrupted by evil natural light and the effect of gravity when one happens to try and occupy an empty space _above _the floor, but hey, pancakes sounded good.

He considered telling his brother about his dream, but then, how does one talk about something that one does not even fully understand oneself? All his fuzzy mind could remember was colour, more colour, and even more swirling and contorting colour, finally followed by a pair of striking lavender eyes.

Zack. Cloud thought with a sigh.

It had been a week since that heart stopping meeting, yet the raven haired stranger was all he could think about. Tsubatchi mentioned him quite a few times, seeing him most days in his classes. Apparently Mr. Fair was quite the party animal and loved nothing more than a few beers, some loud music and a great laugh with his friends. And friends were easy for him to come by too, being the typical social butterfly that Cloud was, quite simply, not.

That, and according to Tsubatchi, Zack was quite popular with the fairer sex. And the men too, supposedly.

Cloud shook his head, breakfast time was not the time to contemplate Zack Fair.

"So, Axel was sayin'," Tsubatchi started through a mouthful of pancake, cutting the air with his fork in a circular motion, "that there's gonna be a party at Riku's tonight."

Cloud nodded in slight interest. Riku had parties every weekend, it wasn't uncommon for him to hear who ended up drunk off their ass and ended up doing some damn fool thing. In fact, it had been Tsubatchi on more than one occasion.

"So Axel asked if I was going, naturally I said yeah, was cool with me bringing Zack again. But then, with the reaction he got last week, it's not surprising he's welcome any time." the bright haired mail continued.

"S'nice..." Cloud answered, taking a sip of his fresh orange.

"So," Tsubatchi carried on, "Zack was wondering of you were coming tonight."

It took all Cloud had in him not to spit out my juice and swallow it, "Excuse me?"

Tsubatchi shrugged, "Zack. He wants you to come to the party tonight. He seemed quite taken by you last week actually... If I remember rightly." he swallowed the last of his pancake and picked up his plate before dropping it in the sink. "He'll be here for seven, but he'll prolly call me by lunch time. Lemme know, 'kay?"

"Erm..." Cloud started, "Are you sure Riku would be okay with that? I mean... I've never been... so..."

Tsubatchi merely shrugged, "He won't mind, if Axel's going then Roxas will be too, if anything you'll be someone for him to talk to."

Cloud nodded. Roxas. He knew of him, he went to the school on the other side of town so Cloud couldn't exactly say he knew him very well, only that he was Axel's boyfriend really.

"So, you coming?"

Cloud thought about it for a moment. What harm could it be? "Sure. Why not?"

Tsubatchi grinned, "Awesome, Zack'll be ecstatic." and with that, Tsubatchi made his way back up to his room.

Cloud frowned. He'd seen the raven haired male for total of around eleven twenty three minutes, granted, a very strange but intoxicating twenty three minutes. What exactly did he want?

Cloud shook his head, pancakes were more important right now.

XXXXXX

Cloud learned something new about the mysterious violet eyed young man that night. He was puntual, almost to a fault. At exactly 6.59pm, the doorbell rang and was quickly answered by Cloud's mother, who smiled warmly and let the boy in to the house, leading him to the living room where Cloud was happily watching television while Tsubatchi got ready.

"Hey."

Cloud turned his head to see the youth standing near the doorway, giving him that smile that made him unsure whether he should melt or tremble with fear.

"Hi." Cloud answered back, praying his voice didn't crack, although it probably did. He made a vague gesture to the furniture in the room, "Ha-have a seat, Tsu' won't be long."

Zack grinned that wonderfully chilling grin at the blond and made his way over to a spot next to him on the sofa, sitting himself down with that smile still plastered on his gorgeous face. He took a moment to regard Cloud's attire, a pair of comfortable jeans and a black tee with the words "Cute but deadly" written above a picture of a Tonberry.

"Aren't you coming tonight?" He asked, his voice laced with that slight purr that sent shivers up his spine.

Cloud nodded, trying not to think about how close Zack was sitting, "Tsubatchi told me you invited me."

Zack merely nodded, that grin never leaving his face, "Yup! Figured I didn't really get much of a chance to talk to you last week." Zack looked the blonde over once again before stating, "You don't really look like you're going to a party y'know..."

I took in his appearance then, his clothing was made up almost entirely of black with flecks of red here and there. A black tank-top with a red and black dragon design on the front was drawn tightly over his torso, showing off the planes of muscle on his chest and stomach, well toned, perhaps he worked out. With that he wore a pair of i_ncredibly _baggy pants with chains looped over them here and there, accompanied by a pair of large, black, knee-high (because Zack decided he _had_ to show Cloud that) Newrock boots.

It was his face that was the most striking, however. Cloud never thought that make-up was really the kind of thing that a guy should wear, but it looked so... _fitting. _Black liner rimmed his electric lavender eyes and long lines like tear tracks went halfway down his cheeks, his lips were adorned with black lipstick, and it looked as though he'd powdered his face to an almost white colour. Cloud never really pictured Zack as a goth, really...

What disturbed him though, was that he never thought he'd find the gothic look... attractive...

Cloud shook the thoughts out of his head, "I didn't think it was Halloween yet..." Cloud attempted to tease, but it came out a mumble.

Zack heard him though, "It's style." He looked the blonde over again, "Which you look like you have none of, for the record."

Cloud, for some reason he wasn't sure of, felt defiant then, "Well, if you have so much of it, why don't _you_ pick out something for me to wear?"

_Big_ mistake on Cloud's sanity department. Zack got to his feet with that grin showing yet again, "Lead the way then." he chuckled.

Cloud tried his hardest not to gulp too loudly.

XXXXXX

_If you had any idea-_

_What do you think you're-_

_Would you understand if-_

_How can you-_

_Would it be so hard for you to-_

_I don't understand..._

_I don't expect you to._

XXXXXX

_What does it feel like to fly?_

_Freedom._

_Would you..._

_Would I...?_

_Would you show me?_

* * *

Well... that's it for this chapter, XD, sorry... I know it's not very long, but I felt an update was due. Yes, hopefully I won't keep procrastinating and keep going at this regularly. There's been a few fics similar to this, but not quite in the same detail... meh, I don't expect that to be understood, all will become clear eventually.

Reviews are love!!


	3. Chapter Two: Watch You Burn

Hey! Me again! Well, after that terribly short update last time, I decided it would only be fair to update again in quick succession!

Thanks to all you reviewer, I'd answer them all again but I have to get ready for work... lame, I know...

Anyway! Here's chapter two! Usual disclaimer!

* * *

Chapter Two: Watch You Burn

A smile stretched across Zack's lips as Cloud shut the door behind the two of them. The bedroom was small, but large enough to fit a double bed in it. Dark – almost black – navy blue sheets adorned it, neatly maade, with a white dragon embroided on the duvet cover. On closer inspection, Zack could see dragon of all shapes, sizes and colours decorated every shelf and desk, there was even a small, plush blue dragon staring at him sweetly from the pillows.

"Like dragons do ya?"

Cloud smiled, almost dreamily, as he nodded, stepping towards the end of the bed where a four foot tall pewter dragon statue stood roaring silently, running his hand gently over it's snout, "...Yeah..." he answered.

Zack stepped closer to him, surprised at how the boy didn't tense up as usual. He seemed so different naw, talking about the his beloved winged lizards, it was like he didn't even know that the other youth was there.

"May I ask why?" Zack inquired, leaning closer to the blonde's ear and dropping his voice to a low purr.

Cloud didn't even flinch, which was strange, considering his previous reactions to whenever Zack came within three paces of him.

"They're so majestic..." the blonde answered quietly, "Powerful and deadly, I know, but so graceful." he moved his hand away from the statue then, "It's almost heartbreaking, really..."

Zack smiled inwardly at that. So naïve... "You _do_ know that they're Devils, right?"

Cloud nodded, still with that dreamy look on his face, "That's why it's heartbreaking..."

Zack shrugged, "You're a strange kid, you know that?" He grinned than and moved away to lean against the wall, but not before reaching out and ruffling Cloud's blonde spikes some.

_Hmm... Soft..._

Cloud's face twisted into a frown as he batted at his hair to get it to sit the way it was before. He hated it when people messed with his hair...

"So... Clothes?" Zack asked.

"Oh..." Cloud answered, suddenly aware again that it was Zack in the room with him and his heart started racing again. Shaking his head, he opened his wardrobe and stepped away.

Zack grinned and started looking through, pulling out items of clothing and placing them on the bed, sometimes shaking his head straight away and placing them back in the wardrobe, or even looking between the item in his hand and Cloud a few times before deciding if it was going on the bed or back where it came from.

"Whoa..." Zack said quietly, pulling out a black tank-top with fishnet sleeves attached by thin silver chains with an angel printed on the front holding a wicked looking scythe, "Where's you get this?" the dark haired youth asked incredulously.

Cloud simply shrugged, "Picked it up last time we went on holiday."

Zack nodded and looked him over before looking back at the shirt, "This'll go fine with the jeans you have on already..."

Cloud's lips twisted into a thoughtful pout, "You think so?"

Zack nodded and moved to stand in front of the blonde, holding the top out to him, "Hold that against yourself would you?"

Cloud nodded, doing so while Zack took a few paces backwards and regarded him almost seriously for a moment. "Definitely." he said with a grin before putting the rest of your clothes that were on the bed back into the wardrobe, "Now, where do you keep your shoes?"

Cloud sat on his bed and placed the shirt beside him, "Bottom of the wardrobe." he answered, glad he didn't keep anything person in there.

Zack nodded and began sifting through the blonde's footwear, making humming noises of approval or sometimes unsure.

Cloud let out a small sigh, the last thing he expected to happen was for Zack to be raking through his clothes. He'd thought he'd be a nervous wreck by now, being alone with Zack in his _bedroom_ of all places, but he felt strangely calm, albeit the butterflies in his stomach were still making their presence known, but nowhere near as intensely as normal.

Movement caught his eye and he turned to look out the window. A large black bird sat contently on a nearby tree branch, it's golden eyes staring unflinchingly into Cloud's cerulean. The blonde frowned, far too big to be a crow...

"Hey Zack?" he asked, his gaze never leaving the bird, "That's not a crow is it?"

"Hm?" Zack began as he got to his feet and made his way over, eyes widening a fraction before narrowing, almost dangerously, "No... That's a raven..."

"Huh..." Cloud mumbled, "Never seen one before.."

Zack's frown only deepened as he stopped next to the boy, almost like he was glaring at the bird, "Meant to be unlucky." his voice sounded strained, almost like he was talking through clenched teeth.

Cloud looked up at him, he looked almost... angry. He wondered why, surely he wasn't superstitious. He ws going to ask, but just as he's taken a breath, Tsubatchi flew into the room with a cheerful "Heya!" walking in and plonking himself down next to Cloud. Cloud responded with a simple "hi" before looking back outside the window, but the raven was gone, a few midnight feathers floating gracefully to the ground.

Zack, however, didn't respond, still glaring out the window, hands now clenched fists at his sides.

"Zack man, you okay?" Tsubatchi asked, prodding his friend's side.

"Yeah..." the dark haired youth answered, hands relaxing but still glaring out the window, like he was searching...

"What is it? What happened?"

"...Nothing." Zack said, turning around and flashing his usual grin, "Don't worry about it."

Tsubatchi shrugged, "Well, if you say so man."

Cloud frowned. Zack was lying and he knew it. That cocky grin was back, that laid back stance had returned, but his eyes looked...

Haunted.

Something had happened there, whatever it was, Cloud had no idea. That wasn't Zack at all. Or... perhaps it was. Maybe the flirty, outgoing Zack was the lie...

Zack turned again and picked up a pair of plain black boots. "I know they're kinda boring, but they'll go well with the rest. Oh! And I found theses too." and he handed Cloud the boots and a pir of black pants before grinning, "They'll look pretty good on you, I'm sure." he grinned as he and Tsubatchi began walking out of the room but stopped next to Cloud and leaned close to his ear, "All yours doll."

Calmness gone, raven forgotten, Cloud blushed deeply and looked away. He shook his head and began changing his clothes after the two had shut the door behind themselves.

It was only after he'd put one leg into his pants that he remembered why he _never_ wore these. These were the ones with the larg split up the outsides of each leg up to halfway up his thigh, black laces criss-crossing each other up he split, and were tight fitting around his hips to his knees, where they widened enough to cover his feet. After putting the whole outfit on, Cloud felt he was showing far too much skin.

"You done?" Came Zack's curious call, in which Cloud debated telling him no, but thought better of it and made a vague affirmative noise. Zack stepped into the room – alone this time – and shut the door behind him.

"Nice..." he purred as he made his way to stand behind the blonde, admiring Cloud's reflection in the full length mirror from over the boy's shoulder. "Just a few finishing touches and you'll be all set."

Cloud frowned at the thought of "finishing touches", considering Zack's make-up. "Just nothing as..." he searched for the right word, "_heavy_ as you please."

Zack shook his head, "Of course not, doubt you could pull it off to be honest. No offence." he moved back to the bed and started racking through his bag, pulling a few items before motioning for Cloud to sit on the bed, who did so, and Zack settled himself on the floor between the blonde's legs.

Cloud felt his pulse quicken.

"Just a little eyeliner and a quick modification to your hair should be fine." Zack stated, holding Cloud's chin to keep him still and telling him too look up at the ceiling.

"Isn't mak-up for girls though?"

Zack didn't move except for his hand holding the black eyeliner pencil. "No. And stop squirming, unless you want it all over your face."

Cloud sucked in a breath and did his best to do as he was told. Once Zack was finished, the older youth picked up something else and started scooping some out with his fingers before running it through the blonde's bangs.

"Wha-?"

"Just a little colour, don't worry, it's only gel, not perminant."

Cloud nodded and Zack scolded him for moving again before standing up and moving away, motioning towards the mirror for Cloud to have a look. "See? You brush up pretty good." he said with a grin.

Cloud didn't know what to think, he looked... different... that was for sure. The make-up... well he wasn't at all sure what to think about that, the clothes were definitely _not_ something he felt comfortable in... But he did like the hair, no changes to it's normal style, but the bangs at the front were coloured bright blue, almost the same shade of his eyes.

"Well, whadaya think?" Zack asked, taking his place behind the boy again.

Cloud shrugged, "well... isn't the outfit a little... revealing?"

Zack grinned wickedly and slid his hands onto the boy's sides, pulling the blonde back against his own body, "Maybe that's the idea doll." he purred. Cloud yelped loudly when he felt one of those hands slide to his backside and give it a firm squeeze. Zack chuckled at that, and even more so when he felt shivers wrack Cloud's body when his breath tickled the boy's ear.

"C'mon, we'll be leaving soon." Zack said, one hand moving to cup Cloud's cheek as he nuzzled the boy's neck. Gods... the boy was hard to resist. He could... he really could. He felt need rising inside of him, burning deeply and threatening to rise into an inferno but..

No... No he couldn't. Zack wrenched himself away, head shaking violently. "I'm..."

Cloud could only stare, eyes wide with confusion.

"I'm sorry!" Zack cried as he fled the room, possibly to Tsubatchi's, the door left swinging behind him.

And Cloud simply started after him. "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

Indeed Cloud, what did just happen? Hmm...

Yes, some very important things happened in this chapter. I know Zack seemed a little OOC at the end there compared to how I've characterised him, but trust me, it'll all make sense... eventually... XD

Reviews are still love! They really inspire me!


	4. Chapter Three: As You Want It

Well hello there! Yup, tis an update! Srsly?? No wai! XD

Hmm.. I think it's high time I put up an AU warning. As you may have guessed, this is AU, well, in terms of plot, we're still set in the ffVII world here, just to clear that up. /sweatdrop/

Thank you again to reviewers, you're a huuuuuge inspiration! Really!

And to those of you who guessed about the raven... To put it one way, no, it isn't him, sorry! XD

Anyhow, let us continue, ne?

* * *

Chapter Three: As You Want It

Living in Junnon – Cloud surmised after hearing many, _many _stories – was a lot easier than it was a lot easier than it was in... well, may places really. Junnon was, after all, one of the few free cities left on Gaia.

He didn't know first hand, but apparently, Edge was the worst. The reason? Well, the general consensus about cities is that if you can't get in, and anyone who tries to get out in order to tell others about it dies in the attempt, makes the city a bad place to be. That, and it was built around the ruins of the ancient ruins of Midgar.

A.K.A – Devil central.

The very thought of the place made Cloud shiver, the thought of thousands upon thousands of the vile creatures made his skin crawl. He, unlike many who lived in peaceful Junnon, had actually seen a Devil once, three years before he and his family had moved to Junnon, in their old hometown of Nibelheim. A Devil had come down from the mountains into the village, injured as it was though, it didn't stand a chance against twenty fully grown and armed men.

But that was still more than most had seen.

But Edge, compared to Nibelheim, was fifty times worse. Nibelheim had the odd incident, in Edge – he's heard – a day that went by without a death caused by Devil hands – or claws, rather – was a rare occurrence.

It was after shivering again, sitting in the back of Tsubatchi's car that was currently headed for Riku's house that Cloud wished his older brother would stop talking about it.

"Did you have Devil's in Gongaga Zack?" Tsubatchi asked.

Cloud frowned, he'd never heard of Gongaga, he guessed it was Zack's hometown, and figured it must be tiny if he'd never heared of it.

"Loads." Zack answered, then grinned at Tsubatchi's expression, who quickly returned his attention back to the road, "They mostly kept to the forests around the village though, never saw one myself." Zack let out a small laugh then, "Not that it mattered really, Grandpa told me that only Terin lived there, so we didn't have much to worry about. Not like the Dragons on Mount Nibel."

Tsubatchi nodded at that, "We never saw much of them though, Nibel Dragons, even though they're like, super strong, kept to themselves." he paused for a moment, a disturbed frown maring his features, "You could hear 'em roaring at each other at night though. Scary things Dragons."

Cloud shivered again, he remembered those nights when sleep was hard to come by because of the Dragon's chilling song most nights. Chilling, yes, more like terrifying really, but to Cloud, for some reason he didn't fully understand, utterly heartbreaking.

Zack shrugged then, "Cloud likes 'em."

Tsubatchi snorted, "Cloud's a weirdo, right bro?"

Cloud scowled at Tsubatchi's rear view mirror in just the right spot so his brother could see it, "Right, says you who's ashamed of your blonde hair."

Tsubatchi winced as Zack let out a musical peal of laughter, turning in his seat to face the blonde behind him, "Seriously? He's naturally blonde?"

Cloud nodded with a small smirk, "Mmhmm, and his hair sticks out worse then mine, he gets up at the crack of dawn so its straighted for collage."

Tsubatchi growled at him but was hardly heared due to Zack's laughter, "Wow man, I'm not forgetting this anytime soon!"

Zack continued, but Cloud didn't listen, gazing blindly out the car window as they drove along, his mind still turning over what on Gaia happened earlier. Perhaps Zack would be drunk enough later that he'd actually tell Cloud if he confronted him.

Maybe.

XXXXXX

If Cloud wasn't so polite, he would have told Tsubatchi how bored he was and that he wanted to go home. But he was polite and thus sat quietly and watched him dance with a girl who's name he was told but memory escaped him.

The blonde let out a sigh and rested his chin in his palm, elbow leaning on the small table he sat at. He had spoken to Roxas briefly, but Axel had appeared mid way through they're conversation and dragged the other boy away giggling.

Cloud sighed again, even when the chair next to his scraped against the floor.

"Why so melancholy O spiky one?"

Cloud merely shrugged, it was the first time Zack had spoken to him since the dark haired youth had fled his bedroom.

Zack smiled at him and ruffled his blonde spikes while sliding a small glass filled with bright green liquid across the table. Cloud couldn't help but eye it warily.

"What's that?"

"Good." Zack answered and filled a glass for himself before pulling the caps two bottles of beer and sitting one next to each of their shots, "Need this after though." he added with a grin.

Cloud raised a brow at the other, "What is it though?"

"Absinthe." Zack answered simply, grin still plastered on his face. He raised his glass and held it towards the blonde sitting opposite him, "Cheers."

"Hm." Cloud answered – inwardly nervous – as he tapped his glass against Zack's before tipping it back and swallowing it quickly. He choked slightly and reached for his beer, taking quick gulps. He was never a big fan of beer, but he'd drink anything to stop the burning in his throat.

"Are you _trying_ to _kill_ me!?"

Zack was finding the situation rather amusing, after finally swallowing his laughter he took a casual swig from his bottle and sat back, "It's not that bad doll."

Cloud shook his head and took another gulp of his beer, "How do you even drink that stuff?"

"You don't _drink_ it Cloud, you throw it down your throat and hope it doesn't touch your tongue." his trademark grin never left his face.

"What's the point then?"

Zack ruffled the boy's hair again and smiled, "To get completely wasted. Why else?"

Cloud shook he head again, "You _do _know you're a complete moron, right?"

"Of course!" Zack laughed and filled his glass with the almost _glowing_ green liquid again, then held it over Cloud's, "Another?"

Cloud considered it for a moment. The stuff was vile. Extremely vile. But then, he'd never been flat out _drunk_ before, a little tipsy perhaps, but never _drunk,_ and, for some reason, the idea appealed to him a little. If anything then to wash away his boredom.

"Why not?"

XXXXXX

Two shots of absinthe, a Jägermeister and many beers later, Zack decided that tonight was the best night he'd had in a long time as Cloud happily told him stories of his life. The Dark haired youth didn't say much as the boy talked at sixty miles per hour, but was content to just smile and listen. The current song ended – and Zack was actually able to hear _everything_ the boy said clearly – but was then replaced with the unmistakable opening riff to one of Zack's favourites.

"So then, Tsubatchi-"

"Hey."

Cloud stopped and blinked at Zack owlishly, "Huh?"

"C'mon." the older youth stood and took Cloud's wrist, in the boy's drunken stupor, it wasn't difficult to lift him from his chair, "Dance with me."

"Wha-?"

Zack merely grinned ang guided Cloud to the middle of the large room which had been designated makeshift dance floor of the night. He pulled the boy close, grin never leaving his face as Cloud face turned an impossible shade of red.

"Zack... I... I can't dance..."

"Never a better time to learn!" Zack answered cheerfully as he guided Cloud's hips to move with his own, "It's real easy, just follow my lead, 'kay?"

"'Kay..." Cloud mumbled and blushed furiously. Despite the alcohol in his system, being close to Zack still caused his cheeks to redden.

Zack was singing along to the song quietly, warm breath tickling Cloud's ear as he ground his hip against the blonde's, causing him to let out a small gasp and his blush deepened impossibly.

"There is nothing you can do that I haven't already done to myself..." Zack purred the lyrics, his hands sliding over the boy's hips and waist, One slid to his lower back and Zack guided to lean over backwards, his other hand took hold of Cloud's leg and lifted it to wrap around the older youth's waist.

Cloud knew that everyone was staring, being the only male couple on the dance floor since Axel and Roxas had opted for doing Gaia-knows what upstairs. He was completely aware of his brother's protective glances in his direction, but as Zack continued to move with him and run his hands all over, Cloud was finding himself caring less and less.

"Never wanted to dance with nobody but you!" Zack sang softly, teeth nipping at his ear a little as cloud threw his arms around the other's neck. Zack pulled the boy back up, removed the arms from around his neck and spun the blonde around so his back was against the raven haired youth's stomach. His hands slid to the Cloud's hips again and guided him to move with himself.

As the song eventually came to a close, Cloud found himself spun around again and pulled into a searing kiss. It may have been the alcohol in his system, but Cloud found himself more shocked at the fact that he didn't feel any surprise on Zack's actions and allowed himself to melt in Zack's strong arms.

"Thanks." Zack whispered with a grin when he pulled away, violet eyes fixed on bright blues. One hand moved one of his hands up and stroked his thumb gently under one of the blonde's eyes before pressing a kiss there.

Cloud felt heat rise in his cheeks and nuzzled his face into Zack's shoulder, "S'okay."

Zack chuckled warmly and patted soft blonde spikes, "No need to be embarrassed doll." he reassured but realized it would most likely not help the situation, "Wanna go somewhere else? Music's getting lame."

Cloud nodded and took Zack's hand when he offered it, leading him upstairs but stopped by the kitchen to swipe a few more beers. Zack opened one door but quickly shut it again after hearing a cry of "Whoa! What the fuck!?" and another of "Zack! Knock first man!"

"Damn Axel's skinny." it wasn't really an answer to Cloud's quizzical gaze but enough for Cloud to understand what the other had walked in on.

"I heared that!" Axel cried.

Zack shrugged and carried on to the next door, knocking first then entering when there was no answer. They walked in and Zack sat on the large double bed that was the centerpiece of the room. He patted the mattress in gesture for the blonde to sit next to him, he did so as Zack opened a bottle and passed it to him before opening one fr himself. Cloud took a gulp just as Zack slipped an arm around the boy's shoulders and pulled him close.

"Why so far away Cloudie?" Zack cooed, making Cloud wince at the pet name, and nuzzled at his ear.

"Zack! That tickles!" Cloud cried, shoving the other playfully.

"Does it?" Zack asked with a wicked grin, chuckling at Cloud's look of horror.

"Don't you dare."

Zack placed his bottle on the bedside table before taking Cloud's from him and doing the same with his, "Nah, I have something better in mind." he purred, leaning close and pressing his lips against Cloud's.

It was different this time. Zack's hands dragged up his thighs and under his shirt, stroking the soft skin on his sides, causing Cloud to arch into the others touch. He let out a low groan when Zack's lips travelled to his throat.

"Zaaaack..."

"Ssh..." Zack whispered, an arm snaking under the blonde and puled him up into his lap, his hand sliding down squeezed his backside. He let out a low growl when the blonde yelped.

Cloud was wearing far too much clothing for Zack's taste.

The dark haired youth took hold of the bottom of Cloud's shirt and lifted it over his head before guiding him to lie back down and tossed it on the floor then did the same with his own. He smirked at the blonde before descending for another kiss.

Cloud's heart raced as Zack's hand ran slowly down his side. Unsure of what to do, the younger youth looped his arms around Zack's neck, his hands fisting in Zack's midnight hair when Zack's tongue prodded at his lower lip. He trembled when he allowed it entrance, letting it explore as Zack let out a low moan in his throat.

Cloud let out a muffled squeak when Zack started fumbling with his fly, eventually getting it open. He broke their kiss as he pulled the blonde's pants passed his ankles before discarding his own to the floor and pressed himself to the warm body below him, thin boxers the only barrier between them.

"Zack... I..."

"Shh..." Zack whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you..." his voice was strained, more like he was trying to reassure himself than anyone else. He gently took hold of Cloud's ankles, encouraging to wrap his legs around his waist as he leaned down to place a trembling kiss upon Cloud's temple. "I'm not... I'm..."

"Zack?" Cloud began breathlessly, "Zack are you okay?"

"Cloud... I-" his head fell to Cloud's shoulder and he tightened his arms around the boy, "I can't Cloud, I..."

Cloud sat up as Zack began to pull away, trying to slip his arms around the other again, but Zack shook his head and took the boy's wrists, placing them back by the blonde's sides.

"Zack? What's wrong?"

Zack shook his head again, sadness and what looked like fear in his dazzling violet eyes, "You wouldn't understand Cloud, I can't-"

Cloud finally managed to wrap his arms around Zack's trembling frame, "Of course I won't if you don't tell me." Cloud answered softly. It aggravated him slightly – although he would never show it – that one moment Zack would be all over him, the next he's pull away away from him as if the blonde had burned him, "Talk to me? Please?"

Zack looked down at him, a shadow behind his eyes filled with pain that made Cloud almost want to cry.

"Promise me you won't freak out? Or hate me or-"

"Zack." Cloud started as he reached for his and Zack's clothes, handing the other his before he began dressing, sitting down next to the other again once they had both finished, "I promise."

Zack took a deep breath, "Cloud, I-"

_Knock knock._

"Yo Zack!" A voice called that Cloud was sure was Riku's, "Some random just shown up, says he's an old friend, wants to talk to you!"

Zack cursed under his breath, "Did he give you a name?" Zack called back.

"Yeah Mar- Oh! Here he is man!"

Cloud frowned as Zack cursed again, scowling at the door as it opened without invitation, a dark clad young man with rose petal pink hair walked into the room.

"Oh dear Zackary." he began with an obviously smug look of triumph as he eyed Cloud with some sort of amusement, "Did I interrupt something?"

"Screw off Marluxia." Zack growled and got to his feet, standing in front of Cloud protectively.

"My my Zackary, aren't we friendly this evening." the stranger purred, regarding his perfectly manicured fingernails in a bored fashion, "You know, it really is in your best interest to come back, I'm sure everyone will forgive your-"

"Shut _up_ Marluxia!" Zack barked, "I want nothing to do with them anymore!"

"How sad." Marluxia started, eyes still filled with mirth, "He'll be most displeased. You showed so much promise too."

Zack growled and charged forward, grabbing the collar of Samaria's coat and hoisted him into the air before slamming his back against the wall.

"Stop following me." Zack warned through gritted teeth, "You, your friends, and his Gaia damned bird. Just stay the fuck away from me."

Marluxia blanched at Zack's aggressive display and tried to hide his sigh of relief as the dark haired youth let him go.

"Your funeral Fair." Marluxia warned, turning on his heel and walking out the door, "He will hear of this, that I can assure you." and he slammed the door shut as he left.

Cloud wanted to question what had happened, but the words wouldn't form, the best he could do was place a gentle hand on Zack's knee when the other sat back down next to him.

"Cloud, I-"

The door flew open again and Zack leapt to his feet, but sat down with a sigh of relief when he saw Tsubatchi charge in with a worried look on his face.

"I heard shouting, is everything okay?"

"...Yeah..." Zack answered quietly, "We're fine."

Tsubatchi's eyes softened as he approached and clasped a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You don't look it." he said, "Was that Marluxia?" Zack merely nodded his answer, "We should be going anyway, 'm tired. C'mon, you can stay with us tonight. Mom and dad are away again, but they wouldn't mind."

Zack shook his head vigorously, "No way! I can't get you involved! I'd sooner kill myself if you or Cloud got hurt!

Tsubatchi looked at him seriously, "I was involved the day I met you mon. And Cloud has the both of us to watch out for him." he looked between Zack and his younger brother who was still sitting on the bed, "Besides, I'm sure you two still have some 'unfinished business' eh?"

Zack let out a laugh, albiet, rather shakily, but a laugh all the same as Cloud's cheeks turned a colour akin to that of a radish.

Zack eventually agreed and the three made their way outside to Tsubatchi's mustang, stopping to say goodbye to Riku and a few others. (Axel merely shouted "'Kay bye!" when Tsubatchi banged on the door to the room he and Roxas were in and announced they were leaving.)

Cloud trailed behind Zack and his brother when movement caught his eye. He frowned before speeding his pace slightly and got into the back seat of the car, still utterly confused.

Unnoticed to all but the blonde, a single midnight black feather fell gracefully to the ground.

* * *

Aaaaand end scene!

Wow, sorry for the time it took for me to update, been real busy.

So yeah! The plot thickens! What could possibly going on? Hmmm...

Let's see if anyone can guess the song they were dancing to! XD

Reviews are still very luffly!


End file.
